The present disclosure relates generally to time management systems, and, in particular, to a method, system, and storage medium for providing an intelligent event notification system.
An issue of ever-increasing importance in modern society is time management. Tools, software, hardware, and even class instruction abound that promote and teach time management skills. However, few systems exist that integrate various time-management technologies for easing the burdens relating to scheduling functions. For example, multiple time management processes may be relied upon by individuals on a daily basis (e.g., alarm clocks, calendaring programs, wake up call services, etc.). With the growing number of time-management tools on the market, it oftentimes becomes cumbersome to manage these tools in an efficient manner. While technologies today offer some assistance in organizing various time management tools/devices (e.g., synchronization of a calendar on a PDA with a personal computer calendar), there continues to be a need for ways to efficiently manage time that alleviate the burdens associated with utilizing multiple time management tools.